Victim
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Martha goes missing and the Guardians are out to find her. Where did she go? How did this happen? Why is there a trail of death the only thing left?
1. Martha's Missing

...

"NORTH!"

The jolly man walked from his office with a cookie in hand, "Yes?" He had just finished making one of his ice sculptures and sat down to have some milk and cookies. That is, until he heard the yelling.

Bunny came running towards him, "I cant find Martha!" The easter bunny was worried sick for his partner, "Ive looked everywhere in tha warren and then I stopped by Tooth's Palace and she hadnt seen her and the sandMAN HASNT SEEN HER AND... AND... JACK AND IZZY ARE BY THE LAKE, THEY- THEY HAVENT SEEN HER-" He was stopped by a cookie being shoved in his mouth.

"Calm down... Freaking out does not suit you, my friend." North noted and set a hand on his shoulder, "Now... where the last place you saw her?"

Bunny swallowed the cookie remains and took a deep breath, "Last night, we laid down in the nest and slept... then this morning... she was gone."

"Hmmm... Any idea as to where she might have gone?" North took in the information.

"I thought she was in the garden, but when I didnt see her there, i looked all over the warren and she was no where... So then I left to ask the others and they havent seen her either... they are looking though." Bunny rubbed his paws together in a nervous fashion.

"Right.." North crossed his arms and rubbed his chin, "Then we must hurry to the sleigh! She's on earth somewhere. We will find her." He reassured Bunny, "But we must hurry. Who knows what couldve happened."

...

Martha felt dizzy and cold. She opened her eyes and was met with darkness. The bunny gasped and she felt around for anything. The ground was hard and cold. She used her ears to listen for anything that made a sound.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed. No one answered.

"Is... Is anyone there?" She called once more. Still nothing...

Martha slowly stood and felt, with the tips of her ears, the ceiling?

"Where am I?"

...

"Jack and Izzy, you two take North to South America; Tooth and Sandy take Europe to Africa; Bunny and I will take Russia to Australia. We will meet back here when we're done."

Everyone nodded to Norths instructions.

"I wonder where she could be..." Izzy hummed with concern in her body language and tone. They all tried to stay calm for one anothers sake. If one flipped the others woyld follow and the plan would fall apart.

"Lets hope we can find her, wherever she may be. Now break!"

They all split like bananas to their given areas.

Bunny hopped in the sleigh nonchalantly. He had a lot of things on his mind and riding the sleigh wasnt one of them.

North looked over at the slumped over bunny who looked to be in deep thought, "Ready?"

Ears perking up, he nodded and rubbed his eyes, "She's got to be somewhere... We havent heard from Pitch in quite some time now... If she was kidnapped... What if..." Bunny paused, "Lets just get goin.."

Grunting in conformation, North headed out.

...


	2. Losing Hope

...

Martha had deduced that she was in some sort of cave like area. How to get out was another quest to begin. And so, she began to look around for a lever or crevice of some sort to pull.

"Come on..." Martha muttered. After feeling around she felt a jutted out rock and figured that might be a lever, so she pulled it.

Unfortunately, it wasnt and she ended up slicing her paw. "Ouch!" She hissed and felt the blood coming from her paw already. Martha felt down her leg to the ribbon around her foot and pulled it away.

She took the ribbon and wrapped it around her paw to stop the bleeding. "There's gotta be a way out of here..." then Martha continued to feel around for a lever.

...

The guardians met back at Norths and Bunny frantically asked the others if they had any signs. They frowned and responded with a no.

"You sure she didnt just want some alone time?" Frost asked.

"She has a place in the warren she goes for that.." Bunnymund began pacing around.

"Martha wouldnt have gone any place cold. She hates it." Izzy pointed out.

"Ya..." Bunny took in the info, "Thats something we have in common. Which means, we should check the warmer places again."

They all nodded and after being given their locations, they zoomed off.

Bunny was ready to go when North stopped him, "Stay... You need to calm down... We will find Martha. Was there any signs or little things that might help us find out where she might be?"

He stopped and looked up at North. "Lets start at the Warren then..." with a nod and a tunnel later the two arrived.

...

"Where do you think she might be?" Jack asked Izzy as the flew of Canada.

Izzy shrugged, "I... I dont know..." She looked away.

"How are tou holding up?"

"Ive got to be strong. I hope shes okay, but I cant waste my time bundled up and crying."

Jack gave a nod before stopping. Izzy looked over at him and stopped as well, "What are you doing?"

Jack flew over and hugged her. She hugged back and there was silence. Then he let go of her.

"Thanks Jack." Izzy smiled, feeling better.

"You're Welcome. Now lets find Martha." And the two flew off.

...

North rubbed his beard in consideration. There was dead grass left in the shape of footprints on the ground near the nest.

"These werent here before..." Bunny frowned, examining the footprints. "However, this looks like the same stuff that happened to the garden not too long ago. MN, said something had infected the ground and thats how it spread."

"Did she say anything about how it was infected?" North inquired.

"She said it couldve been someone or some-"

"There!" North pointed, "SomeONE. A person! We must head back to the Pole and look through the books. Theres bound to be something in there about this."

And so the two headed back to the pole.

...


	3. Death Bringer

…

North and Bunny scavenged through the books at the workshop. This had been happening the past couple hours when finally North found what he was looking for.

"Aha! The book of spirit!" He went to the nearest table and set it down and flipped through it.

Bunny was right there looking with him.

"Here," North cleared his throat, " _ _The Death Bringer, much like Grim Reaper, carries death with them everywhere they go. They could kill anything they touch if they wished. Fortunately, Death doesn't show itself around other spirits to bring upon such tragic events. Death, instead, likes to stay in dark caves or wonder around nursing homes to 'bring death' to those who wish to end their suffering. Death is anywhere death is."__

North hummed, "This is our first clue. We look around for Death and talk with them to see if they took Martha."

Bunny nodded, "So we look in caves and nursing homes? There's a billion of those everywhere! Does it get anymore specific?"

North looked back at the book. "Hmmmm… Its says we could summon them…" He shrugged, "I guess whatever works."

"Great…" Bunnymund frowned, "This will be great…"

…

"Nothing… She's not here." Jack sighed. Another country checked twice and nothing to come out of it.

Izzy hugged herself, "We've got to find her…. We've just got to..." She mumbled.

Jack looked over then to the ground, "Maybe North and Bunny have been more successful than we have. Let's head back to the pole."

With a nod of agreement, the two headed to the workshop.

…

How long had she been in the dark? Martha had begun to miss the light. With cuts all over her hands, she slide down to the ground with her back against the wall.

Tears began to fill her eyes and she tried to hold them in. She was alone… Were the other's even looking for her? Martha felt the hot tears stream down her cheeks and she curled up on the ground.

How did she end up in this position? Maybe if she screamed, someone might hear her? It wouldn't hurt to try…

"HEEEEELLLPP!" She screamed. Her voice echoed, showing how alone and empty the room was. Her ears lowered as she looked out into the darkness. "IS THERE ANYONE THERE?!" She called out.

No one answered.

Maybe this was Pitch's doing? Wouldn't he had shown up to gloat and make her suffer in the darkness?

"I wish."

Martha jumped at the voice, "Pitch?"

"You remember me? How sweet." Pitch spat.

Martha's ears trained themselves on the voice to locate where it was coming from.

"How did you get in here? Unless you were the one who put me here.." Martha snarled and whipped the tears from her face.

"If only that was the case. Instead, you're sitting there in the dark with no nightmares surrounding you. I'm too weak to do something like this. But I know who did and they did it for a stupid reason." Pitch's voice grew closer and Martha straightened her back against the wall.

"How do I know you're telling the truth and not just trying to trick me into letting my guard down?"

"You don't. Which is great because it'll keep you in suspense." He chuckled.

"Fine then… Say I did trust what you're saying… Who did this?"

"The Death Bringer."

Martha was suddenly confused, "I'm sorry.. who?"

"Grim Reaper's cousin. She decided the only way to get friends and be all chummy was to kidnap them. She's afraid if she tried to talk to you in person, you would run away from her. So she kidnapped you so you wouldn't run. She just wants friends. Bleh…." Pitch cringed, "Her reasons are stupid… However, with her fear comes me. Since you've been here, her fear has been elevated. I can smell the fear from you and her.. That's how I knew where to find you."

Martha then had an idea, "Then how come you're still weak?"

"I can only gain so much power from someone's fear-"

"Then why haven't you gone to the guardians? Their fear for losing me and having not found me yet must be a magnet to you."

There was a long pause, which was good. If she could get Pitch to the guardians, then Bunny might be able to smell her off of him. They would capture Pitch and hold him hostage till they found her.

"What are you planning?" Pitch's voice cut through the silence.

Martha' cheeks became red. Good thing is was dark in here... "How to get out of here…. I thought you were smart."

"You think I'm going to help you? You must be joking, rabbit." He laughed.

"I am a bunny. Not a rabbit. And I know you are because you wont be able to handle not being able to soak in their fears." Martha smirked.

Pitch stuck with the silence once more then, "Not before I shower you with my sweet nightmares." He laughed.

Martha gapsed as she felt the ground vanish from beneath her and she screamed, falling into oblivion.

While in reality, Pitch had just put her to sleep with some nightmares to keep her company.

…


End file.
